The Joys
by Remembering-Tate
Summary: The but kickin women from NCIS Kate,Ziva,Jen,Abby tackle things like Bad Hair Days,The Joys of womanhood,Love,Men and others
1. Bad Hair Days

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey Guys/Gals

i know i said that i would have they sequel to Fallen Angel up a while ago but i really cannot find the inspiration to re-write i am not sure if any people are intrested in it anymore...so i will cut you guys a deal **if i get 10 reviews saying a simple yes, continue **i WILL DO IT!!!! POST THE REVIEWS UNDER FALLEN ANGEL SO THEY ARE NOT CONFUSED WITH THIS STORY THX

anyway...

_**this is a fic about the 4 NCIS Girls (Abby,Kate,Ziva,Jen) going through all the things we do eg. Bad hair days/The "Joys" of womanhood/Love/Men and basicly any other things that pops into my head ENJOY**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well this is fantastic" said Kate sarcasticly rushing into the bathroom.

"yeah just perfect" came the reply from a dark haired Goth pulling he hair into piggytails "i mean the one day i put in an effort with my hair and leave it down it rains...i mean do you know how long it takes to get it looking half decent"

"tell me about it" mumbled Kate running a brush through her wet hair "i curled my fricken hair so i wouldn't have to do it tonight when i go out for dinner and then when i notice its raining Tony acts like a complete jerk and wont drop me off out front so i wont get wet"

both girls where having a conversation with each other when Ziva and Jen walked in.

"Ziva, Madam Director" they both said before returning their attention to their own hair in the mirrors suddenly they turned back.

"What happened" they said pointing to what was formally Zivas hair which now rezembled an exploded poodle and Jens hair which usualy was long and was now a short Pixie cut.

"Rain" Ziva announced.

"Renaldo went a little...crazy with the sissors" said Jen refering to her hairdresser.

"Well you know what this means" said Abby

"Bad Hair Day" replied Jen and Kate

"YEP!" said Abby "the days where everything seems to go wrong or hinky and their is nothing you can do about it.

"Agreed" said Jen suprising the younger Agent and Scientist.

"Surely you are joking" laughed Ziva. "This is a prank...yes"

"no" they replied.

"whatever, i do not believe you" she said.

"Just you wait" Abby replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After fixing their hair or in some cases doing the best they could they walked out into the bullpen...

well one of them walked.

Jen, Kate and Abby where flattened against they wall on the look out for anything bad that could happen.

"your all being silly..."

But just at that morning a woman crashed into Ziva spilling their coffee all over her white top after apoligizing and hurring away Ziva turned her attention to Tony who had just walked in.

"Hey Katie, Abbs, Madam Director... and hello Ziva you look nice today!"

"Thankyou Tony" she said before Jen coughed and drew attention to the fact that he was staring at parts of her body that didn't belong to her head.

Noticing her currently see through top due to the cold coffee that had been spilt on it she turned to Tony.

"Pig"

"What Ziva the human body is nothing to be ashamed of and it just so happpens that your body is alot more attractive then some others"

Cough "Tony do you want to sleep on the couch tonight" asked Kate her eyebrow raised.

Tony mumbled something

"Thats what i thought" she awnsered smugly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

LATER

Down in the cafeteria (A/N I know they don't have a cafeteria in the show but its my fic and ill do what i like)

Kate and Abby had just sat down for lunch when they spotted Ziva and Jen entering the cafeteria after waving them over they all sat down to talk.

"I can't believe Jethro" Jen vented "I told him do not talk to the press so what does he do talks... well screams at them basicly and now its all over the news!"

"With all due respect Madam Director the press aren't Gibbs favorite people in the world" said Kate gently.

"Yeah" enthused Abby "I'm sure our silver haired fox had a good reason and it will blow over"

"I supose" Jen sighed "And just so you know you don't have to call me madam director when we aren't around officials Jen is fine"

Silence consumed the table for a couple of minutes until Ziva spoke up.

"So Kate how long have you and Tony been together for" she questioned.

"4 months" Kate replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And you kept it quite for this long" exclaimed Ziva

"Well we thought it would be best if we didn't let it interupt our work Gibbs found out when he caught Tony kissing me in the parking lot".

"You should have seen his face" interupted Abby

"I know" said Kate "it was priceless"

Jen laughed "I can imagine"

After chatting for a while lunch was over and as they stood up Kate spoke

"Me and Abby where having a girls night tonight would you guys like to come"

after looking at each other they both agreed and decided to meet at Kates at 6pm.

NEXT CHAPTER "GIRLS NIGHT" POSTED SOON


	2. Girls Night

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hello fellow NCIS-fans i am in a writing mood and am cracking out a new chapter AND a new multi chapter fic aswell as a one shot tonight!! (Thank Coke...THE DRINK!) in other matters i have not recieved any intrest in doing a sequel for Fallen Angel so it will probably stay in the back of my mind for now.**

**ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS IF I DID KATE WOULD BE ALIVE! AND TATE WOULD RULE THE WORLD**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jenny turned up not knowing what to expect but was happy at the chance to get out ever since she had moved back to the city to become director she hadn't many friends most of the people at in her status at work where either men or to old and most people out of work didn't have time to fit in a friendship between her hectic work schedual.

Her hand raised by its self and before she knew it the door had been flung open and after an excited squeal Abby had pulled her through the door into Kate and by the football equitment stacked by the door Tony's apartment.

"You came!" came the excited voice of the bubbly Goth.

"Ofcourse" Jen said feeling a little brighter after noticing Ziva sitting with Kate on the lounge a bunch of blankets and pillows between them.

"OK now that everyone is here Abby started gaining the attention of Kate and Ziva "Lets get changed into our PJ's and let the games begin!"

"Games?" Ziva questioned confused "well night i supose but i just really wanted to say that!" said Abby

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later All the girls where gathered around Kate's dining room table playing cards and drinking wine when a voice cut through the sound of music playing on the stereo

"Hey Katie I'm home" Tony started rounding the corner into the dining room "What are we doing tonight a little renactment of that wet t-shirt contes... he trailed off as he noticed 4 scantily dressed women staring at him.

Nearly all of hem where dressed in short but comfortable nightgowns with the exception of Abby who was wearing a tight short black and red singlet with the words Can i Grab your Nuts with a picture of a squirell underneath it and a pair of black boxers.

"Errrrrrrrrr hello Ziva, Kate, Abby and Madam Director" Tony mumbled trying to remember that these people where his co-workers and boss and staring at anything but their heads would be completly worng or in the case of Ziva make him end up with serious bodily harm

The response was some raised eyebrows, and a reply from Kate.

"Hey Tony" spoke Kate happily "We are having a girls night"

"Ummm i see" he said slowley "i'm going to stay at McGee's tonight okay"

"Okay" she said before turning back to the girls.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Tony had left the fairly intoxicated girls moved into the lounge room and sat in a circle on the floor.

"You know what Tony said before" Slured Abby "Is it true"

Kates face immidiently turned red.

Jen turned to her and said one word "Spill"

Kate groaned and told the whole story.

"But how did Tony find out" questioned Ziva

"He went on his usual stupid trip to spring break and i was on the clubs hall of fame" she said before burring her face in her hands embaressed.

"Wow, the hall of fame not bad" said Abby.

"i got an idea" said Jen suddenly "Lets play truth or dare!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**PART TWO COMING SOON**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. The morning after

**Hey had a little writers block on this one but i will try and update fequently now it was just this chapter that was hard. READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU CANDY! Just kiddin.**

**Georgie XOXO This would have been longer but my boss went off at me at work for no reason and i really am not in the mood to write.**

**The Next Morning**

All four women sat at Kates table groaning and holding their heads.

"What happened last night" asked Kate

"I remember Jen suggested truth or dare" said Abby suprised at how her supiriors name slipped of her tongue "And we asked questions for a while but then Kate chose dare"

"Oh my god" said kate as a memory flashed through their minds

_"i dare you to prank call Gibbs"_

_Kate who was so drunk by now just laughed "okay"_

_she picked up her phone and dialed._

_Ring Ring _

_"Gibbs" Gibbs awnsered_

_"Hey Gibbs" said Kate sluring her words "What are you doin"_

_"Kate?" he asked_

_"Yeah..." she replied_

_"You do realise it is 3 in the morning and you are highly intoxicated and i am your boss" _

_Kate giggled "I know...did you know Gibbs rhymes with Blibbs" suddenly the phone was dropped and another voice spoke._

_"Hey my silver haired fox"_

_"Abby" he guessed_

_"What, who told you that" her voice hardening and becoming paranoid._

_"Erm, lucky guess" said Gibbs who was highly confused. the phone passed into another pair of hands_

_"Hello Gibbs" came a voice that was mixed with an accent and what Gibbs guessed to be alot of alchohal._

_"ZIVA!, Wait what is going on?" Gibbs said_

_"Don't shout at me or i'll put my...wait Kate what did you call them...oh right...i will put my stealth ninja moves on you"_

_"Ok...i am going to hang up now"_

_"No wait someone else wants to talk to you"_

_"Who on earth could their possibly be"_

_"Hello, Jethro"_

_"Jen?"_

_"Yeah...Hey Jethro"_

_"What?"_

_"What are you wearing"_

_He could hear a mass of giggles before the phone was hung up._

_"Wow" he said to himself"that was wierd"_

"I can not believe we did that" said Kate

"Gibbs is going to kill me" said Ziva "and stealth ninja moves come on"

"He'll get over it" said Abby

"Yeah he will forgive you and Jen he loves you guys" said Kate

"Yeah well we all know he loves Jen...especially after paris" said Kate revealing another secret that had been told the night before.

Jen blushed then stated "I need coffee"

"Me to" came the replies exept one person who requested a caf-pow.

the rest of the morning was spent watching movies until Tony came home at around 12.

After the other girls had left Toyn said to Kate.

"So are you and the others all friends now?"

"I guess why"

"Nothing i just find it...creepy"

"Yeah well not as creepy as the fact that we prankcalled GIbbs last night and i still have not been fired"

"YOU WHAT!"

"I know" Kate moaned "i said his name rhymed with Bibbs and Jen asked him what he was wearing" a slight smile appearing on her face "And Ziva threatened him with and i quote her stealth ninja moves"

Tony laughed and said "Oh tomorow is going to be great"


End file.
